Songfic
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: my songfic
1. Chapter 1

i remember years ago  
someone told me i should take  
caution when it comes to love  
i did I did

ingo my caution your love

and you were strong and i was not  
my illusion my mistake i was careless i forgot  
i did

mei my illusion your mistake

and now when all is done  
there is nothing to say  
you have gone and so effortlessly  
you have won  
you can go ahead tell them

im done you went so effortlessly go ahead and tell emmet

tell them all I know now  
shout it from the roof tops  
write it on the sky line  
all we had is gone now

mei im sorry let me come to you he walked slowly over and took my hands

tell them I was happy  
and my heart is broken  
all my scars are open  
tell them what I hoped would be  
impossible impossible  
impossible impossible

im not happy with you ingo you broke my heart

falling out of love is hard  
falling for betrayal is worse  
broken trust and broken hearts  
i know i know

mei please he put a hand on my chest but i backed away

thinking all you need is there  
building faith on love and words  
empty promises will wear  
i know i know

im sorry ingo i have to go

and now when all is gone  
there is nothing to say  
and if you are done with embarrassing me  
on your own you can go ahead tell them

ingo watched me run away from him but when i tripped i got upset

tell them all I know now  
shout it from the roof tops  
write it on the sky line  
all we had is gone now

mei he shouted falling to his knees begging me to come back

tell them i was happy  
and my heart is broken  
all my scars are open  
tell them what i hoped would be  
impossible impossible  
impossible impossible  
impossible impossible  
impossible impossible  
ooh impossible yeah yeah

i stopped running and walked back slowly to him

i remember years ago  
someone told me i should take  
caution when it comes to love  
i did

ingo im sorry i lifted his hands off the ground and planted a light gentle kisses on top of them both and i said i should not of have left you like that

tell them all I know now  
shout it from the roof tops  
write it on the sky line  
all we had is gone now

its okay mei he whispered the air tickled in my earlobe and his hand left my hand and touched my cheek

tell them i was happy  
and my heart is broken  
all my scars are open  
tell them what i hoped would be  
impossible impossible  
impossible impossible  
impossible impossible  
impossible impossible

ingo you blew warm air and it gently tickled inside my ear

i remember years ago  
someone told me i should take  
caution when it comes to love  
i did

i tell you what mei i got something to show you

flinging his capsule up in the air it revealed chandelure

and he said how would you like to get warm

and i said yes please ingo

chandelure make her warm he said

she slowly approached me and her warmness was comforting


	2. Chapter 2

trying to decide trying to decide  
if i really wanna go out tonight  
i never used to go out without ya  
not sure i remember how ta

hey im going out with ingo tonight but i do not know what to wear emmet will you help me and he said how about jeans and t-shirt with high shoes

gonna be late gonna be late  
but all my girls don't have to wait because  
i dont know if i like my outfit  
i tried everything in my closet

so i off i went to meet ingo i then approached him he then took my arm and he told me where would you like to go mei

nothin feels right when im not with you  
sick of this dress and these jimmy choos  
takin them off because i feel a fool  
trying to dress up when im missin you

i know let us go dancing ingo then he said i do not know how to dance

imma step out of this lingerie  
curl up in a ball with something hanes  
in bed i lay

okay then how about some shopping he said thats a great idea mei

with nothing but your t-shirt on  
with nothing but your t-shirt on

i said it is getting late ingo and he said should i walk you to your apartment

hey

i told him no i can make it home on my own thank you anyway

gotta be strong gotta be strong but im  
really hurtin now that you're gone  
i thought maybe i'd do some shopping  
but i couldnt get past the door and

okay mei i will see you tomorrow he said we both hug each other

now i dont know now i dont know if im  
ever really gonna let you go  
and i couldnt even leave my apartment  
i'm stripped down torn up about it

so off i went on my own and ingo went his way as well

nothin feels right when im not with you  
sick of this dress and these jimmy choos  
takin them off cause i feel a fool  
trying to dress up when im missin you

a few hours later i arrived back at my apartment and ingo was back in his apartment

imma step out of this lingerie  
curl up in a ball with something hanes  
in bed i lay

i went out on to my balcony thinking about ingo and he was thinking about the same thing

with nothing but your t-shirt on  
with nothing but your t-shirt on  
with nothing but your t-shirt on  
cause i missed you cause i missed you  
with nothing but your t-shirt on  
said i missed you baby

i really miss ingo when i went on my own i should of have let him take me home in case there were any strangers about

now i dont know now i dont know if im  
ever really gonna let you go  
and i couldnt even leave my apartment i'm stripped down torn up about it

but i made it home safely soon i felt tired put my pjs on and went to bed

nothing feels right when Im not with you  
sick of this dress and these jimmy choos  
taking them off cause i feel a fool  
trying to dress up when im missin you

morning arrives and i got dressed in black trousers and a white t-shirt with boots ready to meet ingo when i was ready i left my apartment thinking that ingo did the same

imma step out of this lingerie  
curl up in a ball with something hanes  
in bed i lay

when i got to nimbasa city ingo was right behind with his hand on my back and i said hey ingo he said hey mei

nothing feels right when im not with you  
sick of this dress and these jimmy choos  
taking them off cause i feel a fool  
trying to dress up when im missin you

so let us go and get something to eat shall we

imma step out of this lingerie  
curl up in a ball with something hanes  
in bed i lay  
with nothing but your t-shirt on  
with nothing but your t-shirt on  
with nothing but your t-shirt on  
with nothing but your t-shirt on

so we went to go somewhere to eat until someone grabbed me i turned around and saw N i said N what are you doing here i came for you remember

nothing but your t-shirt on  
ooh let me tell you no  
nothing but your t-shirt on  
ooh let me tell you no  
nothing but your t-shirt on

oh this is my date N his name is ingo

oh very nice N said


	3. Chapter 3

until the day i die  
i'll spill my heart for you for you  
until the day i die  
i'll spill my heart for you

ingo i won't last any more if i die i said oh mei you will survive i know you will he then took my hand and planted a light gentle kiss on top

as years go by  
i race the clock with you  
but if you died right now  
you know that i'd die too  
i'd die too

im sorry ingo for pushing you out the way i said then i started crying it is okay mei he said holding me close

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

he said shall i ring emmet and tell him to come here i said yes ingo can you call him

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

emmet i need you to come here and see mei she is dying

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

okay ingo i will come over shortly

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

ingo why are we falling apart tell me why im dying

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

it is because i will say to you remember when he whispered in my ear

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

oh ingo my hand lifted up to his face and touched him his hand joined mine

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

i had 8 seconds left until the day i die

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

when i die you will never see me again ingo remember that

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

i only have 6 seconds left ingo it all started when a bullet shot through me

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

i got 2 seconds left and then i will die

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!

im sorry ingo my eyes began to shut and no pulse came his hand on my chest but i was not breathing not a single heartbeat mei oh no i can not believe you are dead ingo cried his tears falling on my chest when something happened he revived me ingo i said in a weak voice


End file.
